


The Pulling Of Hearts

by wibblyR



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny missing scene for chapter 72. Erwin must have had help to put on his 3DMG gear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pulling Of Hearts

“Levi... Will you help me ?”

The 3DMG gear is laid out on the couch. The straps neat (Levi’s tangled veins). The skirt smoothed out (Levi’s wretched heart). Levi closes the door behind him.

He doesn’t answer. Why dwell on the cruel irony ? That he be the one to dress Erwin up for the slaughter, when he was the one intent on never seeing him in that get-up again. Reflecting back on it, he doesn’t know why he even tried. Has there ever been a man so stubborn ?

Levi isn’t sure he could love him any other way.

Erwin is behind his desk; he was waiting for him. Did he always look so old ? His features are less sharp, his eyes full of exhaustion and empty of anything else. But he looks up at Levi, and his face breaks into a smile. Levi’s eyes almost flutter shut. _Ah, there he is_. He always looks like a teenager when he smiles. Levi’s sure he will even when he’ll have wrinkles all around the expression. If he gets there.

“You’re making that face”, Erwin says.

Levi scowls. So that’s what made him grin ? That bastard.

“What face ?”

“The face that makes me want to kiss you but tells me you won’t allow me.”

“You’re right, I don’t want to kiss you.”

Erwin gets up to go sit on the couch, his hand resting on his knee patiently.

“Come over here”, he says.

“No.” Levi crosses his arms. “You’ll have to find someone else to do that for you.”

“I would, if I knew you’d let them.”

Levi continues being sullen, but doesn’t move. He could go. He could tell him off. He could leave him.

“Levi, please.”

Oh, the sadness on him. It is the only thing he’s been wearing, lately. Something in Levi is always unable to disobey it. To disobey Erwin Smith. Of course he couldn’t leave.

He crosses the room, arms still crossed, to stand in front of Erwin, who barely has to look up. His hand reaches out to Levi’s cheek. He leans into the touch. How he wishes, every time, that Erwin could still cup his face, that he could still climb into him and bury himself in his arms. He can’t get used to it.

Erwin pulls him down gently, firmly in the way of a man sure he’s not going to be resisted. Levi lets him. The kiss is sweet, the slide of their mouths soft. Erwin locks his arm around Levi’s back, and Levi hikes his knees up on either side of Erwin’s thighs on the couch, threading his fingers through the blond hair.

Erwin presses Levi against him, his hand wandering down, his lips seeking the hot skin of Levi’s neck. Levi pulls back, thumbs stroking the hollow above Erwin’s collarbones through his shirt.

“You know we don’t have the time anymore”, he says.

Erwin noses at his jaw. “I know, I know, just… indulge me.”

Levi stays in his lap and lets himself melt into the make-out session. Erwin’s grip is tight, wants to reach everywhere at once. They drink the hot breath of each other down their throats, almost swallowing hearts, almost tasting blood. Their clothes rustle, waiting to be torn apart to let skin touch skin. The way their fingers curl shows that both men want to.

But they press instead, they push and pull to entangle their bodies in the most intimacy they can. The warmth burns them, suffocates them.

At one point, Levi breaks off. He can almost smell the sweat on them. Erwin’s hand is keeping him where he is by holding onto his ass. They can both feel the other’s erection. Levi takes Erwin’s face – his eyes are closed – in his hands. He tips Erwin’s head backwards, rests his chin on his, and says, very quietly,

“I don’t want you to die.”

Erwin opens his eyes, electric and warm and so, so alive.

“I don’t want to, either”, he murmurs into Levi’s mouth. It feels like he shouldn’t be saying this.

Levi turns away. Erwin lifts him up and standing, following him. They smooth the wrinkles out of their clothes.

The 3DMG gear is laid out on the couch. The traps got tangled in their scuffle.

“Will you help me ?” Erwin asks, stiff and old again.

“Yes”, Levi says without missing a beat.


End file.
